No Silêncio
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata aparentemente possuía muitos defeitos. Era interessante, porém, que para alguém como Uchiha Itachi – que evitava problemas – fosse justamente ela a responsável por decidir começá-los. / Resposta ao Concurso Naruto e Fanfics: Mutirão ItaHina.


**Sinopse: **Hyuuga Hinata aparentemente possuía muitos defeitos. Era interessante, porém, que para alguém como Uchiha Itachi – que evitava problemas – fosse justamente ela a responsável por decidir começá-los. / Resposta ao Concurso Naruto e Fanfics: Mutirão ItaHina.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, o Neji NUNCA morreria. Ele teria jogado o Naruto à sua frente para roubar o amor da prima. – Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama (leve) e Universo Alternativo.

**Aviso: **Esse concurso me entusiasmou! Fico feliz por participar... Muito embora tenha certeza de que haverá fanfictions melhores que esta (rs), acho ÓTIMO que o shipper ItaHina receba maior atenção. Bela iniciativa da página Naruto e Fanfics!

* * *

**No Silêncio**

-Por FranHyuuga-

.

.

_Vou te procurar e te propor que estarei ao teu dispor,_

_Mas não serei teu grande amigo_

{Contra-Senso II – Pelebrói Não Sei}

_._

_._

_Uchiha Itachi não era insensível!_

E começava a se sentir irritado a cada vez que lhe diziam isso. Não perguntar sobre os sentimentos de uma pessoa era completamente distinto de ser indiferente. Quantas vezes dedicou horas de seus dias para ouvir as mais supérfluas preocupações de seus amigos? Era fato que nestas horas mantinha-se em silêncio e, talvez, isso os fizesse crer que pouco se importava, mas certamente estavam errados em acusá-lo de insensível.

Se realmente não ligasse, simplesmente os ignoraria.

O que não era particularmente difícil, afinal...

Fazia isso com todas as outras pessoas.

Se seus amigos verdadeiramente o conhecessem, entenderiam algo simples e menos dramático do que colocar sua sensibilidade à prova. Se observassem mais ao meio do que a si próprios, teriam flagrado algo tão óbvio!

_Uchiha Itachi apenas evitava problemas._

Ele simplesmente _não _questionava o que _não _lhe dizia respeito. Era discreto o suficiente para expressar um apoio silencioso, ciente de que poderia não ser a pessoa ideal para confortar ou orientar alguém, o que não lhe tirava o crédito de ser um leal ouvinte. O que fazer se as pessoas não entendiam tal clara expressão de amizade? Pela sua experiência observando os relacionamentos humanos, questionar se uma pessoa está com problemas, irrevogavelmente, trazia problemas ao questionador. Isso porque qualquer opinião emitida serviria para ser usada futuramente contra quem a emitiu, especialmente com a função de transferência de responsabilidade e culpa.

Por tal postura autodefensiva, Uchiha Itachi era constantemente criticado, o que passava a incomodá-lo profundamente. Talvez por isso sentiu ímpeto de mudar tal equivocada impressão e, ocultando sua irritação, resolveu perguntar para Akasuna no Sasori o que acontecera quando o encontrou mais inexpressivo que o normal.

_- Nós terminamos. _– Seu amigo falou referindo-se ao seu relacionamento de longos dois anos com Hyuuga Hinata.

Certo, este era o momento em que deveria questionar...

_- Por quê? _– Não era tão difícil.

_- Ela é uma mulher com muitos defeitos. _– A explicação de Sasori o deixou curioso e, considerando que até o momento estava exercitando sua sensibilidade, resolveu prosseguir:

_- Quais defeitos?_

Ele só não esperava que a resposta comprovasse sua teoria...

E trouxesse todos os problemas que poderia, facilmente, ter evitado.

_É, de fato, talvez Uchiha Itachi fosse um maldito insensível._

.

.

.

_**- Ela é ingênua demais.**_

.

Quando a viu pela primeira vez, Hyuuga Hinata tinha apenas 16 anos. Era uma amiga de seu irmão mais novo, Uchiha Sasuke, que surpreendentemente nunca tivera amigos além do agitado Uzumaki Naruto. Então, encontrá-la em sua casa ao chegar das aulas noturnas da graduação em Administração foi uma surpresa. Ele jamais imaginaria que alguém como aquela pequena garota pudesse conquistar seu arrogante irmão.

Trabalhavam juntos no que parecia um complexo experimento de Física e a jovem estava inclinada sobre a mesa, concentrada na atividade de relacionar fios e eletrodos corretamente. Ela sequer notou o olhar malicioso de seu irmãozinho tolo sobre as pernas torneadas que a saia escolar revelava pelo movimento. Tinha que reconhecer, apesar da idade, aquela garota era mesmo muito atraente.

_- Assim, S-Sasuke-san? _– A voz suave era tão melodiosa que Uchiha Itachi sentiu-se tentado a se juntar ao seu irmão para apreciar a cena, especialmente porque a pobre garota realmente não percebia estar sendo _ela _própria a experiência.

_- Um pouco para a direita, Hinata. _– Quem diria que Uchiha Sasuke fosse tão cruel? Enganando uma garota ingênua a atuar da maneira que desejasse. Quando a saia permitiu um vislumbre de coxas aparentemente macias ao toque e Uchiha Itachi flagrou-se tendo dificuldade em desviar o olhar, decidiu por intervir. Sendo o único adulto no recinto, não poderia simplesmente ignorar o comportamento inadequado de seu irmão.

_- Tadaima. _– Falou, um pouco surpreso por sua voz soar levemente rouca. Para seu alívio inexpressivo, Uchiha Sasuke estava mais preocupado em ocultar seu constrangimento – ou irritação – e não notou.

_- Okaeri. _– Ouviu-o dizer em um grunhido, claramente contrariado por ter seu joguete interrompido.

Naquele momento, no entanto, a atenção de Uchiha Itachi centrou-se na garota que o encarava sob os cílios longos, revelando no tom rosado de sua face delicada quão tímida era. Possuía uma beleza exótica, com fios sedosos de um incomum preto-azulado emoldurando seu rosto, e olhos tão claros que poderia jurar não terem cor. Ela se apresentou gaguejante, com uma reverência respeitosa, mas só o que Uchiha Itachi percebia era a pouca clivagem que seu curto decote permitia ver com o movimento.

Em sua primeira impressão, foi fácil descrevê-la.

Hyuuga Hinata era uma jovem muito atraente, porém excessivamente tímida, crédula e ingênua. Um conjunto perigoso capaz de atrair pessoas inescrupulosas e mal-intencionadas como seu irmão. Um conjunto perigoso capaz de fazê-lo se interessar em conhecê-la.

.

.

.

_**- Ela é muito simples.**_

.

A amizade entre Hyuuga Hinata e seu irmão tornou-se bastante íntima com o tempo. Via-a em sua casa frequentemente, conversando com seus pais ou com Sasuke. Por vezes sua mãe ensinava-a a cozinhar e permitia que se responsabilizasse pelo almoço ou jantar. Mais saborosa do que a refeição, no entanto, eram quão brilhantes seus olhos sem cor ficavam com a aprovação de todos.

Não demorou para observá-la mais atentamente. As vestes simples que em nada reduziam sua beleza, mas em nada também acresciam, não eram repletas de cores e estampas como a maioria das garotas de sua idade gostava. Na verdade, quando a via com seu velho jeans e suéter, Uchiha Itachi sentia-se curioso em entender por que não se incomodava em valorizar a si mesma com outros acessórios. Seria possível que sua roupa mais feminina fosse o uniforme escolar?

O mais interessante, porém, era vê-la cada vez mais próxima de Sasuke. Notava-se claramente como apreciavam um ao outro e conversavam por longas horas. Ver seu irmão conversar seria surpresa suficiente, se não observasse também o claro respeito que destinava a ela de maneira crescente. Nunca mais o flagrou usando da ingenuidade dela em seu benefício e, certa vez, ouviu-o ameaçar algum rapaz ao telefone caso o fizesse. Seria possível que Uchiha Sasuke tivesse se apaixonado?

Eram perguntas tão desnecessárias para o momento atual de sua vida, repleta de atividades do trainee e da graduação que fazia. Queria simplesmente ignorar o que observava na relação de ambos, mas era impossível para um irmão tão super-protetor quanto era.

_- Sasuke, por que não pede a Hinata-san em namoro? _– Questionou como quem não se interessa realmente pela resposta.

Viu-o se ajeitar sobre o sofá antes de dizer com naturalidade:

_- Nunca daria certo. _– Mudou o canal, indiferente. _– Ela tem muitos defeitos._

Gostaria de saber quais eram os defeitos de Hyuuga Hinata para que seu irmão, que claramente a respeitava, não quisesse sequer tentar namorá-la. O que, afinal, não teria percebido?

.

.

.

_**- Ela é irritantemente honesta.**_

.

Dois anos depois, quando Hyuuga Hinata foi visitá-los, finalmente entendeu a verdadeira razão para que seu irmão não se interessasse por ela romanticamente.

_- Sasuke não está. _– Ele informou ao atender a porta.

_- Oh... _– Seus olhos sem cor fixaram-se nele, desfocados, e sua expressão decepcionada _quase_ fê-lo perguntar se poderia ajudar.

Quase.

_- Eu... p-poderia esperar por ele, Itachi-san?_ – Quis negar e fechar a porta apenas para livrar-se do desconforto de vê-la tão transtornada, mas se limitou a dar espaço para que entrasse.

_- Estou sozinho em casa. _– Explicou para que não tivesse o trabalho de procurar seus pais. _– E não sei a que horas o Sasuke retorna._

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, incomodando-o com seu jeito tímido que certamente escondia um grande desespero naquele momento. Acostumado a situações semelhantes, Uchiha Itachi caminhou até a sala e se sentou pesadamente no sofá, em seu claro pedido mudo para que se juntasse a ele. Hyuuga Hinata, diferente de muitos dos seus amigos, entendeu sua explícita postura de quem está disposto a ouvir um desabafo pessoal. Ela se sentou a uma distância respeitosa e, após um longo suspiro, revelou:

_- A-Acabo de ser e-expulsa de casa. _– Foi necessário certo autocontrole para não encará-la com uma patética expressão incrédula. Ao invés disso, Uchiha Itachi voltou-se lentamente para ela, como se ouvisse uma corriqueira previsão do tempo. _– Eu n-não tinha a quem recorrer._

_- Por que a expulsaram? _– Questionou um pouco friamente, mas a jovem não pareceu se abalar. Na verdade, observando-a mais atentamente, era possível notar certa maturidade sob o olhar penoso. Ela sorriu desanimada ao responder:

_- Eu me recusei a cursar Direito como meus pais queriam. _– Os olhos sem cor pareciam tão intensos contra os seus, como se o atraíssem para mais perto. _– Eu q-quero viver o que acredito ser melhor para mim._

Era um raciocínio ousado e, para a jovem tímida que conhecera, era também bastante corajoso. Uchiha Itachi reconhecia o valor de uma pessoa honesta. E nesse momento, observando o esforço de Hyuuga Hinata em manter-se forte à sua frente, _quase_ sorriu ao perceber que a honestidade era de grande importância para ela.

Quase.

_- Agora que decidiu seguir seu próprio caminho, o que pretende fazer? _– As pálpebras repletas de cílios perfeitamente alinhados se alargaram com a pergunta, revelando ainda mais seus conturbados olhos sem cor.

Sua pergunta chocou-a, certamente. No entanto, se não soubesse sequer respondê-la, de nada adiantava sua coragem em assumir suas próprias escolhas. Hyuuga Hinata não passaria de uma pessoa honestamente infeliz.

Foi com surpresa que a viu sorrir, daquele jeito caloroso que desperta constrangimento apenas por ousar flagrar o gesto.

_- Farei o necessário para tornar os meus sonhos possíveis. _– Uma conclusão que em nada concluía, mas que garantia o sutil e desejado sentido a tudo o que se realiza.

Foi ao vê-la desse jeito, com o ânimo renovado por reconhecer seu próprio potencial, que o ponto de vista do seu irmãozinho tolo tornou-se claro. Uchiha Sasuke jamais conseguiria fazê-la feliz se a namorasse, porque seria incapaz de realmente entendê-la.

Acima de quaisquer ambições sociais ou profissionais, para Hyuuga Hinata, havia a honestidade. Era um dom e, igualmente, uma maldição em sua vida. Ser continuamente honesta a privaria de muitas experiências, especialmente aquelas que são doces apenas pela capacidade das pessoas em mentir para si mesmas. No entanto, de maneira completamente distinta da massa, ser honesta intensificaria qualquer emoção e vínculo que construísse, tal como ninguém mais poderia experimentar. E esta perspectiva era tão assustadora que, ao verdadeiramente conhecê-la, era fácil denegrir-se diante dela. Não se surpreendia com a atitude de seu irmão ao renegar quaisquer sentimentos românticos pela jovem à sua frente.

Não era qualquer pessoa capaz de viver o amor em igual magnitude como Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

_**- Ela é uma idealista incorrigível.**_

.

Aos 20 anos, Hyuuga Hinata passou a namorar seu amigo, Akasuna no Sasori. Ambos eram estudantes de Artes. Esta era a segunda graduação dele, com seus 29 anos e já muito reconhecido na área, mas era a primeira graduação dela. Era sua primeira experiência como universitária. Era sua primeira vez vivendo em um dormitório feminino.

E ainda que já fizessem dois anos que iniciara o curso de Artes, Uchiha Itachi flagrava muitas vezes em seus olhos sem cor o comum brilho admirado, como quem explora um objeto novo sem saber ao certo sua serventia. Ele temia que Sasori não fosse a melhor pessoa para ensiná-la, especialmente porque costumava ser muito rigoroso em suas opiniões. Era um fundamentalista! Alguém que pesquisava com afinco quaisquer informações sobre determinado tema, disposto a estuprar intelectualmente quem o contrariasse.

Não era um sujeito de fácil convivência e continuamente o via reclamando do seu jeito ingênuo e excessivamente sensível ao lidar com as situações e pessoas. De maneira admirável, Hyuuga Hinata não se rendia facilmente. Era notavelmente cansativo argumentar com Sasori, mas a jovem o fazia mesmo assim.

_- As pessoas têm opiniões diferentes, Saso. _– Ouviu-a dizer um dia. _– Essa é a beleza da arte._

_- As pessoas podem pensar o que quiser. _– Ele grunhiu, irritado. _– Eu me importo apenas com o que a minha namorada pensa! E me incomoda que pensemos de forma tão distinta sobre o mesmo assunto._

_- Eu acho que é justamente isso que nos torna tão interessantes juntos... _– A voz serena não escondia sua melancolia. _– Sempre teremos sobre o que conversar._

E quando Sasori simplesmente a condenava ser uma eterna amadora na área de Artes, a jovem escondia sob um sorriso pequeno a dor que seus olhos sem cor revelavam. Então, ela se aproximava de seu namorado carrancudo e o beijava. Até que esquecessem sobre o que discutiam; até que a dor latente reduzisse o suficiente para não precisar lutar contra as próprias lágrimas.

Era um cenário constante que incomodava Uchiha Itachi.

E de maneira compreensível, incomodava também ao seu irmão, que pouco via a amiga, mas muito exigia quando se encontravam. Ainda que as intenções de Sasuke fossem as melhores possíveis, Uchiha Itachi sentia-se igualmente incomodado ao vê-lo reclamando com ela para que simplesmente terminasse esse relacionamento doentio.

A verdade é que Sasori e Sasuke agiam de modo semelhante.

Não aceitavam as opiniões de Hyuuga Hinata e muito se esforçavam para fazê-la entender que estava errada. Que precisava mudar de atitude. Que suas decisões não resultavam como deviam.

Eram ambos difíceis de lidar e cansativos. Ele realmente não sabia o que a fazia amá-los, ou suportá-los, não importa. Certa vez, no entanto, teve o sutil vislumbre dos motivos.

_- Desculpe, não quis atrapalhar. _– Pediu ao entrar no jardim de inverno da Universidade, onde já cursava uma especialização. Se não fosse por continuar sua formação, sequer veriam um ao outro.

_- P-Pode ficar, Itachi-san. _– Ela respondeu suavemente. _– Estava apenas... pensando._

Como fizera há alguns anos, expressou seu apoio silencioso – claramente disposto a ouvi-la – e sentou-se ao seu lado sob a frondosa cerejeira que lançava sobre a grama várias pétalas rosadas. Hyuuga Hinata não suspirou desta vez. Ela apenas entregou-lhe um desenho.

Cores exuberantes dançavam sobre a folha, tão vibrantes que não hesitou em passar os dedos sobre elas. Os traços eram firmes, quase rompendo o papel, e o cenário melancólico que retratavam formava o conjunto do que certamente a jovem sentia agora. Solidão e raiva, tristeza e inconformismo, condensavam-se naquele desenho e Uchiha Itachi flagrou-se questionando quem mais seria capaz de interpretá-lo desse jeito.

Quem mais seria capaz de entendê-la tão profundamente?

_- O que pretende fazer com isso? _– Perguntou, enfim, porque não era necessário dizer o que seu desenho expressava.

_- Farei o necessário. _– Ela o encarou como fizera há tanto tempo, mas a ausência de seu sorriso caloroso o frustrou.

Ao vê-la se levantar e sair, desejou que Hyuuga Hinata não tivesse perdido aquela centelha idealista.

.

.

.

_**- Ela, definitivamente, não era a mulher certa para mim.**_

_._

_Uchiha Itachi realmente não era insensível._

_Ele apenas evitava problemas._

_._

No entanto, quando os problemas o alcançavam, não era capaz de simplesmente ignorá-los. Ele procurava ser honesto consigo mesmo, de tal forma que jamais devesse aos outros o que poderia encontrar com suas próprias forças.

Ele também era um sujeito muito simples, capaz de valorizar as pessoas além de suas aparências. Talvez por isso, ao ouvir a resposta de Akasuna no Sasori sobre sua ex-namorada, foi capaz de simplesmente dizer:

_- Só há um elemento em sua descrição que não está completamente corret__o._– O rapaz fitou-o longamente, descrente com sua ousadia em corrigi-lo. _– Todas estas características de Hyuuga Hinata não são, sob hipótese alguma, defeitos._

E para não precisar ouvir os incontáveis argumentos do amigo, Uchiha Itachi afastou-se com passos largos. Em sua mão, o celular já completava a chamada recém-feita.

_- Alô? _– A inconfundível voz suave atendeu.

Uchiha Itachi suspirou. Para alguém que evitava problemas, era um passo realmente importante decidir começá-los.

_- Gostaria de almoçar comigo, Hinata?_

E mais importante que isso era eleger com quem fazê-lo.

_- Adoraria!_

Foi com alívio que ouviu a aceitação, porque...

**A recusa estava fora de questão.**

_._

_É, __de fato, __talvez Uchiha Itachi fosse um maldito insensível._

**~FIM.**

* * *

**PESSOAL!**

Que saudades de escrever para vocês!

Eu gostaria muito de dizer que voltei em "grande estilo", mas acho que a qualidade desta história não me permite isso... (rs).

.

MAAAAS, adoraria saber **O QUE ACHARAM**!

.

Tentei transmitir com essa história a importância de verdadeiramente conhecer a pessoa pela qual se tem interesse em um romance. :)

Consegui? (rs)

.

**AAAAAAH, sério! Mandem-me notícias!**

Faz tanto tempo que não recebo uma mísera MP.

(E quando recebo, fazem-me sentir culpada pela demora em atualizar minhas histórias – ignoremissoporfavor *mimimi*)

.

!Aguardo Suas Opiniões Sinceras!

.Sejam.

-**FLORES ou PEDRAS**-

-Em Reviews-


End file.
